


Prove It, Chef Mikey!

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey ran away from home when his brothers told him he will never achieve his dreams. Well, we'll see about that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired after reading the fanfic "Wanting to be Wanted" by Turtle Babe (If I could remember that's the name of the author and the fic). There is this scene that sparked me to continue this idea of Mikey being a chef, the scene is the one that he said he will leave the clan and never look back if the three didn't give him respect as an equal.
> 
> You three turtles don't know how far Mikey can go when he is motivated.

_“I’m not a kid anymore! I’m so tired of you guys thinking I can’t take care of myself! You had your little world of your own like whatever and I didn’t disturb all of you! So stop! Don’t interfere with my life! With my dreams! I’m going to leave; I’m not a Hamato anymore!”  
“MIKEY!”_

He opened his eyes soaked by his tears. Mikey groaned as he got up and rubbed his eyes. Bright rays of sunlight beamed through his windows. He stood up and gazed at his new home.  
A home away from his original one.

It only took months to Mikey’s special gift in cooking got discovered. Like in the movie Ratatouille, his life is somewhat like that as he is the head chef and April is the real owner.

Their human friends April and Casey are the only ones who knew his whereabouts. Even if Casey is Raph’s best friend, it’s completely secret that no one should leak. Thanks to the orange banded turtle, their restaurants are a success.

Saying that Mikey will never be a chef, from the mouths of his brothers, is the last straw. He goes topside secretly to watch dinner services of the restaurants he passed by. He only had observation in his baggage but he learned eventually.

It’s been 10 years passed since he last saw them. The only family he’s been now is April and Casey, the ones who owned four popular restaurants. They have to travel almost every day to maintain the business but they visited their mutant friends whenever they had time for vacation. The Hamato family is happy to know that the businesses are striving forward and expanding. Even they had their own share of the good life, they will still trade it for their baby brother to come back home. Even though the one who is providing them good life is the baby brother himself.

Mikey’s all pride and joy in being a chef is the first restaurant called “Michelangelo”. For some reason, he’d seen it coming, also at the same time, isn’t. It made him surprised as he is only the head chef there before. He talked it out to the couple of why it was named after him; they simply said his brothers suggested it.

_“They thought that it should be Michelangelo so their brother knew that he is needed there and be curious enough to see it. That’s what they said.” April explained._  
“Mikey, your brothers missed you. You already achieved enough… No, much more than that. I think you already proved it.”  
“No, Casey. I can’t go back and be a chicken for not taking the word that I will make myself exiled from the clan.” Mikey stood up. “But… It’s not a bad idea.” 

Apparently, the restaurant had the luck by Mikey’s cooking. It reached 5 stars status as the other restaurants are still in 3. Before, he had to work like a dog but it got lessen that he only goes in meetings, demonstrations, special events and the like. He didn’t feel famous as he is on disguise; he felt he never got enough credit.

With a hoodie on, he readies his skateboard to go to work.

As he arrived, he noticed a lot of busy personnel prettifying the whole restaurant. He proceeded at the back door to the executive kitchen, the place where only four people can go in: Him, Casey, April and rarely, Murakami-san, as he is working now as the head chef in the Leonardo restaurant.

He rubbed his eyes in bewilderment in seeing Casey and April cooking.

“Guys… What gives? What’s the occasion?” he asked,  
“Oh man, the first time he had forgotten it.”  
“Forgot it? Forgot what?”  
“Happy Mutation Day!”

Mikey’s blue eyes are shimmering and widened. He groaned afterwards, he freaking forgot the most special day in his whole life.

“Why are you cooking?”  
The couple looked at each other, as if they are conversing telepathically.  
“Well, we have guests.”  
“Wow! Celebrities? Wait, is it Jackie Chan?! He is so going to love the dumplings I created for the Donatello resto!”  
“No, Mikey. A lot more exclusive.”  
“That’s why the whole restaurant is reserved for only three guests.”  
Wow, those guests are very, very VIP. Imagine the Michelangelo, a 5 star Italian restaurant is being closed and reserved for only THREE people. One of them must be the President.  
“They must be so special.”  
“Yes, they are.”

“Mikey, the guests are your brothers.”


	2. Michelangelo

His whole being got frozen at the voices with the words “brothers” encircled his mind.  
“WHAT?!” he shouted. “Guys, we talked about this-!”  
“We know… Mikey, it’s time-“  
“No! I will not let them take my happiness and freedom away!”  
“They will not, Mikey! They just want to eat at our restaurants. We closed them on specific dates for them to visit it.”  
The couple continued to stare at the chef. It’s been ten years since the last time he saw them. Maybe if the peeked to the kitchen window… No, he will not jeopardize what April and Casey’s plan and will not get involved to it.  
“We wanted you to cook for them…” April said.  
“For them? No way! Last time I checked they say I will never be a chef!” he said. Those memories are still in his mind. He is known as a turtle that forgives and forgets. But this? They did this out of the line.  
“Please, Mikey. They will just go here and eat and celebrate Mutation Day.” April said.  
Wow, they had the guts to celebrate without him. Now he started to sound bitter.   
“Alright, since this is part of the job. Fine, I’ll cook.” Mikey said.  
April and Casey knew this is as close as they can get from Mikey.  
“Thank you.” April smiled as she hugged Mikey.

The night falls.  
The chef cooked the best dishes that the restaurant had. Mikey wanted to witness the conversation so he stayed in the executive kitchen.  
“Ready?” Casey said. April nodded as they opened the latch door on the rooftop.  
“Good evening.” April greeted.  
“Good evening.” The leader said.

The youngest can hear their voices. He realized how much he missed Leo’s tone of command, Raph’s tough accent and Donnie’s tech blabber. His brothers got a little older but it seemed that things never changed.

“Wow, this is a big place for a restaurant.” Raph said as he does the bro handshake with Casey. The three brothers are wearing tuxedoes. As they seated, the food is being served and started to eat.

“This is so good, April!” Donnie exclaimed. “I only seen these food in the internet but I never actually ate them personally… This is risotto, right?”  
April chuckled and nodded. “Yes.”  
“What’s this white stuff?” Raph asked while poking it.  
“Well, the stuff you’re playing is worth gold you know,” Casey said.  
“It’s white truffle.” April added. Leonardo and Donatello stopped eating and stared at it.  
“So, what you mean by that?”  
“Raph, white truffles are hard to find, it’s very, very expensive. No wonder this smells good.”

Michelangelo is delighted that they loved his cooking so far. His three brothers continued to eat heartily. He had his own connections in getting the best ingredients, he loved truffles but he rarely uses them because it’s pricey. He noticed April brought up a familiar item.  
(“Hey… That’s my journal!”)

“We were planning to publish this story we made. We’re already done with the writing of the four restaurants. The title so far is “Prove It, Chef Mikey!” by the codename “Gazpacho”.”  
“Really, April? Gazpacho?” Raph said.  
Mikey really wanted to interrupt and grab the journal but he knew that’s a stupid thing to do.

“And well… The title is pretty awkward that we were the ones who said that line.” Donatello said that caused silence in the dining table.  
Mikey remembered it all too well. Those words made Mikey decided to run away. He knew if Master Splinter was alive, he will say the same. He will still run away from home.

“Oh! We didn’t know! We’re sorry!” April said.  
“It’s alright… It’s our fault anyway; we just wished he is here celebrating with us now.” Leo said.  
Mikey can’t believe those words escaped Leo’s mouth.  
“If he learned that you two owned restaurants, he will be so happy and wanted to join to be a chef.” Leo added.

The waiters brought up plates of food again.  
“Here is the star of the Michelangelo resto!” Casey said proudly as they opened it.  
“This… is the best seller?” Raph asked. The plate has this kind of small pouches of pasta with some white sauce.  
“We called it… Pizza ravioli.” The couple said as the three brothers just stared at it.  
“Wow… This is like…” Leo trailed off.  
“Murakami-san’s pizza gyoza, yes…” April said.

“While you’re all eating, we can read the first chapter of this upcoming book.” April said. “We named the character Mikey, a human and the protagonist of this story. He is a chef in this book.”  
(“Are they out of their mind?!”) Mikey gulped as April started to read.

_I really thought I will never have no future the more I got lost in this busy city. My brain told me to go back and stay at home but my heart and soul told me to go on. I just wanted to be a chef! I just wanted to cook many foods all around the world. I don’t understand why everyone is against it! I often sneak in and watch other restaurants in dinner services. I observed their techniques and the ingredients they are using. I often watch cooking shows and read cooking books whenever I had the chance as I didn’t let my family knew I still did this, as they will just discouraged me more. I was living in the other side of the city, trying to get much food and water as I can until some people offered me a job._

Mikey noticed the construction is different but the content is the same. Did April and Casey revised this journal without him looking… Or realizing it?

I started as a trainee chef. The owners hired an experienced chef to teach me the basics to the complex ones. He said I’m the weirdest student he ever met but the most creative and fast leaner. Well, I agree in the first two, my brothers didn’t see the third one.

“Wow, you two really are bashing us, huh?” Raph said.  
“Places, people and events are purely fictional.” Casey said.

_My teacher and I went to Italy to continue my training. It took me two intensive months there. Italy was a beautiful place. It had a lot of different kinds of food there. There is even one called a white truffle, the priciest mushroom. I met a man there accidentally; whom I didn’t know that he harvests the best white truffles. He always sends one every winter. I returned back with new skills and not for long became a head chef. The owners now decided to have a permanent restaurant name. It was “Tartaruga”, which means “Turtles” in Italian but now became “Michelangelo”._

Mikey remembered that friend of his. He saved him from a fallen tree that was intentionally devised from his competitors. His name is Linguini, who is a hobby chef himself. He now gave his connection to him that whenever he needed mushrooms, especially truffles, he knew who to call. He knew learning something is hard, like when he was first trained in ninjutsu. His chef teacher, Antonio, taught him many techniques and secrets in cooking. In return, Mikey taught him some self defense. 

I was surprised when Michelangelo stood up. I mean, figuratively. I was a new head chef, I had to work at day until dinner night and then study a lot in the middle of the night.  
It was my birthday when I thought of something extraordinary to cook. I miss how I’m experimenting food. My teacher said jelly beans in pizza had a “revolting” flavor. Way before, my brothers and I ate a dish called “Pizza Gyoza” when we met this Japanese chef. So I made “Pizza Ravioli”, which became the best seller of Michelangelo. By that, I started to experiment more, causing the restaurant to thrive. It became very popular. I really don’t mind critics; I just do whatever I do. Before I realized, the owners promoted me to have my own private kitchen. It was three years since that fateful event happened that caused me to run away that resulted of a restaurant to have 5 stars now.

“Wow! This dessert is so good!” Donnie said as the other two just had this ‘yuck’ face.  
“This is why we made panna cotta to you two. It’s like pudding.” April said.  
“Yes, that’s way better!” Raph said as he got his glass.  
Mikey knew Donnie will be the person to like tiramisu, a coffee based dessert. He made the other dessert, panna cotta, for Raph and Leo. It’s weird that he knew the personal tastes of his brothers, as he cooked for them his whole life.

_By the popularity, many foodies questioned if there will be another restaurant, so the owners and I started to plan a new restaurant and cuisine._

Mikey is happy the dinner went well. He did the best he can to make the most delicious dishes, even though he cooked them so many times in different variations. Yet, there is this dessert that he never made for many years and it is a Hamato signature.

“That is a great story.” Leo acknowledged. “Well… Happy Mutation Day!”  
The couple and his other brothers cheered. “Happy Mutation Day!”  
“We only wished for Mikey to return home…” Donnie said. “We are truly sorry for what he did… Our father is very disappointed to us, that his family is the one that forbids his dreams instead of supporting him.”  
“Our Mutation Day isn’t complete without Michelangelo, who offers us algae and worms cake… But he isn’t here… For almost ten years.” Leo said. The purple banded turtle started to cry, only supported by Raphael. “Every day is a nightmare; there is no smile from our baby brother, no calling in the mornings for breakfast, no pranks…”  
Mikey started to cry in what he heard. His brothers are devastated and were sorry for what they did. He only pushed the cart.

The diners heard a rolling sound and looked at it, there is a big cake, and it’s weird and alien like color, with four candles with their signature colors. An elegant caramel writing of Happy Mutation Day was there.  
April and Casey are surprised that this isn’t part of the plan.  
“The algae and worms cake…” The three said as Leo started to cut the cake, revealing a chocolate cake inside. Its algae and worms cake, minus the algae and worms. Mikey’s brothers cried in happiness as they sang “Happy Mutation Day”, a song Mikey created.  
“Happy Mutation Day, guys…” Mikey said as he left.

While eating, Raphael stared at the location where the cart came. His eyes widened when he caught glimpse of orange mask tails.  
“MIKEY!”  
He ran towards the kitchen door, the others followed. Only to reveal an empty space.  
“I swear I saw him here!” Raph said, freaking out and trying to find for that orange bandana.  
“Raph, Mikey is not here. You might be hallucinating again.” Leo said.  
“I told you I did saw him in the market and in the bike race before!” he said angrily. “You never believed me, Leo! Why would I even agree not to fight you today?!”  
“Raph, calm down… It’s your birthday.” Casey said to his best friend, the hot tempered turtle stopped and let out a heavy sigh.  
“It’s already late, why won’t you rest and prepare for the 2nd restaurant tour tomorrow night?” April said. “You can take the cake home.”  
“… Alright. Thank you so much, April, Casey…” The leader said. “Let’s go…”

Mikey just gave one last look at the rooftop window before jumping and blending in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant Michelangelo - Italian (Yes because of pizza)  
> The former name of it is supposed to be "Tortel" or "Pagong" which means turtle.
> 
> Food: Risotto, white truffle, Gazpacho (code name suggested by kamechuu!) Pizza ravioli, tiramisu, panna cotta, algae and worms cake
> 
> Yes, Prove It, Chef Mikey! is the title of the book April and Casey planning to publish. His brothers didn't know the story came from his journal. They didn't know they are hearing Mikey's hardships and experiences into being a chef.


	3. Donatello

It was 5:00 am in the morning as Mikey tried to drag himself to get up. He had to wake up as the next job is a little far from Michelangelo. He grabbed the paper where the menu is written for today. After a warm bath, he put his trench coat and hat on and drove off. Unlike before, he had to remember the directions whenever he goes because his navigator is not here anymore (Donatello).

He arrived at the next restaurant after two hours.  
“Good morning, Mikey.” April greeted. The chef yawned as he placed the menu down in front of them. “That’s the meal for tonight.” He muttered.  
“Mikey, we are surprised you made the cake for them.” Casey said.  
“Nah… It’s just part of the job.” He said while chopping vegetables.  
“Well, it’s obvious they loved the food.” April said.  
“And guys, do you really have to steal my journal?!” he asked.  
“We did it but we changed some parts. Remember, we had a plan to publish a book,” April answered.  
“But not about me!” Mikey retaliated and sighed. “At least they didn’t notice a thing.” He continued to chop as April and Casey looked at each other before getting the other ingredients.  
“You don’t really want to be found by them?” Casey asked. “After all what they said?!”  
“… They made my life miserable… And if they found me, what?! They will bring me back in the sewers and will be forbidden to go topside! It will jeopardize the restaurants, us and my dreams!”  
“Mikey, you’re over thinking the situation.” April said.  
“You don’t know them as much as I do especially Donnie! He will track me everywhere!” he snarled. “He is the one who caught me that I go watch dinner services, which he reported to Leo and forbid me to have topside time alone!” he stuck his chained knives to the cutting board and went to the back door. “Just give me a breather.”

_“Mikey, we are doing this for your sake. It’s dangerous to go near humans.” He explained.  
“No! I just watched how they function!”  
“The danger is still high! No wonder you’re disappearing every night! I checked the tracker in your T-Phone! I had to catch you in the act!” he screamed.  
“Donnie! I want to cook like them! I want to be a chef!”  
“I want to be a scientist! You know what stopped me? This hideous form! So stop whining like a baby! You will never be a chef! You will be a mutant turtle stuck underground for the rest of your life!”_

He sighed deeply as he let the memories flow. He is known as the dumb one. The comical turtle or the brother who never did anything right. He is angry of what they think of him. That’s why he escaped, ran away, to prove himself right and prove Donatello wrong.  
He will not let him be found and stop from living his dream.

“Welcome to the Donatello resto!” April greeted as the three brothers came on. The theme is purple. There are dragon sculptures with butterfly designs everywhere.  
“Finally, I got to see the restaurant named after me!” Donnie giggled as he observed the place.  
Like in the Michelangelo resto, Mikey peeked through the kitchen window. They are wearing cheongsam attire or traditional Chinese clothes, like the one in the Chinese movies such as Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.  
“Thanks for letting us stay in your apartment, April.” Leonardo smiled as they all sat down.  
(“These two really surprises me.”) Mikey thought as the meal arrived.

The food served is a bowl of soup. It had thin translucent noodles with meatballs. What Mikey learned in Chinese cuisine, that it’s all about family, as there is tradition that no one must eat alone, that’s why all Chinese dishes had many servings.  
“Now, shall we continue reading while eating?” April said as he brought up the journal.  
(“Oh… Damn it.”)

_So, the plan is Chinese cuisine.  
I got sent to China and trained under Chef Po. The weird part is he is a mutated panda. So, he understood my situation quickly. His cooking lessons are weird sometimes. I had to snatch a dumpling from him and had a battle of chopsticks. He taught me the secrets of dim sum and stir fry._

“Uhh… Why there is a straw in this dumpling?” Leo asked.  
“This seemed to be the debut dumplings he talked about.” April said. (Chapter 1)  
“I think this is Tang Bao.” Donnie said. “There is soup inside of it, we suck it using straw and then eat the skin afterwards.” He explained. The brothers and the owners had an “Ohh” sound.

Mikey is always fascinated to this purple banded brother of his. He even had knowledge in food. He watched the guests experimenting on this straw dumpling thing.  
Well, the story is true. He really got trained by a mutated panda. There was a shipment of mutagen and it got on the same cargo as his before it got splattered on him, as he is trying to escape. After that, he hid under the shadows, trusted a few people and made a small restaurant. He is the one who told him that their form is not a hindrance to his dreams. His stay in China is really an educated experience.

The waiters started to serve other dim sum as well, such as Har gow and Cantonese siomai.

_Eventually, I faced a difficult challenge. My mentor said I didn’t put love in my dumplings. But then, I learned the secret and the training continued. There is this biggest trial happened in my life. My mentor forced me to cook turtles._

Sharp gasps heard as April stopped because another serving came.  
It’s cooked sweet pork on a pot known as Dong Po pork. Another one is the famous Yang Chow rice.  
“I read a book about this before in our home.” Donnie said. Mikey is listening with intent.  
“You have a book about food, Donnie?” Raph asked.  
“No, I found Mikey’s secret stash of cookbooks.” It made the chef fell on his chair by shock and went on the window again.

He remembered after Donnie forbid him to go watch dinner services, he tried to get some cooking books and tapes as much as he can and kept it secret because if he found out about this, he will be in so much trouble.

He remembered when he ran away, he lost some of his faith to Donatello and it affected his cooking. His mentor noticed a huge distress in him, which is the reason why his dumplings tasted bad. It should be remembered that every food he makes should be done by the heart hence the dim sum means “touch the heart”. Dumplings reminded him of his purple banded brother so much. His mentor told him to let it go and he succeeded.

“I knew he is hiding something but I don’t know what it was until he ran away. I saw a lot of scribbles and notes in each page. When he didn’t return back, I know I committed a big mistake. I pursued my dream to be a scientist but a lot of money is required for sponsorship in inventions and everything. So… Thanks to April and Casey, I had my sponsorship.” He said. The couple just smiled as they knew the real sponsor is happy.

Mikey.

Even though he was discouraged by him, he knew his brother deserved that dream as he is intelligent. When he heard Donatello is in crisis, he used his savings to sponsor him. At least he is proud his brother is now a famous anonymous scientist, his name is heard across the world.

The diners enjoyed the savory dishes as Donnie explained the sweet pork dish was named after a poet.  
“Okay, let’s continue our story?” Casey asked as the next serving is lifted. The three turtles screamed which made the owners screamed as well. Mikey looked at the situation and laughed.  
“Seriously, guys!” Leo shouted. “Turtles?!”  
“Calm your shell, Leo!” Casey said while rubbing his chest. “It’s only turtle molds. In all four restaurants, especially this one, we don’t have any turtle dish!”  
Mikey tried not to laugh as hard as he can. It’s like pranking his brothers without the intention to.  
(“Doctor Prankenstein for the win!”)

“It’s called Ang Ku Kueh. It’s a celebratory food in China. They are shaped like turtles because it symbolized longetivity.” April explained. The turtle molds are in their colors: red, blue, purple and orange.  
“I missed when the orange one is still with us.” Donnie said. The two brothers got sad all of a sudden.  
“… Oh! I’m sorry, April! Please continue the story.” Donnie said. April just nodded and continued to read. The three turtles awkwardly munching the dessert that was shaped like them.

_It was awkward that I had to explain myself I can’t cook it, no matter how hard I convince myself to. My mentor understood me but he taught me how to cook Ang Ku Kueh, which it had turtle molds. I stayed there for five months since he and I did a lot of travel. The last day is Chinese New Year, as we celebrated with this delicious ceremonial pastry. This pastry reminded me of my brother, the intelligent one._

Donnie looked up. He knew who that brother is obviously. Mikey just smiled as he gave order to the waiters to give this big box. He remembered it was a tearful goodbye with his cooking teacher as they had many memories together in their travel.

The owners are clueless again. There is a big box for the guests. Donnie opened it and gasped, his tears falling from his cheeks.

_This brother of mine wanted to taste this pastry someday. During his breaks from projects, we eat Chinese takeout, usually fried rice, noodles and dumplings. This made me decide to name the restaurant “Donatello”._

Inside the box are a lot of moon cakes with his Chinese name molded on it.

Mikey is pleased by the reactions, especially from Donatello. Even though they had issues with each other, he saved his shell many times especially when he is injured. The one April read was true. Donnie wanted to eat a moon cake. It’s weird because moon cake or Yue Bing is for the celebratory for the moon and the moon is associated with rabbit, which reminded him of Donnie’s mask tails when he’s angry.  
He giggled as he arranged his things and ready to go.

“No way…” April smells the moon cakes. “The filling is no ordinary. How did he…” she wondered.  
“What?” Donnie asked.  
“Its lotus seed paste… That’s got to be it.”  
“What about it?” Raph asked.  
“It’s an expensive filling, Raph.” April said. She had no idea how Mikey is able to get this ingredient. “I never tasted it before but I remember the smell well.”  
“Well, it’s time for us to taste it.” Leo said as he unsheathed his katanas.  
“Uhh… Leo…” Casey said. “What are you doing?”  
“I read in my book about this strategy that made an overthrow of the government successful in ancient China using moon cakes.” Leo said as he pointed it with his sword. “It said that when you divide them correctly, there is a message that must be deciphered. I want to try if this works since our Donnie can read some Chinese. We’ll know if it’s gibberish or not.” Leo said as he started to slice the moon cakes.   
Donnie started to read it when Leo is done. His eyes widened as he read it many times. He ran to the kitchen door.

“MIKEY!” Donnie shouted.  
“Donnie!” They followed him there. The purple clad turtle opened the kitchen door but no one is there anymore.  
“Donnie, what’s wrong?” Leo asked as Donnie frantically looking at the young brother.  
“The moon cakes… It has a message… It has the words “The prankster is still here.”” He said. “It reminded me of... Mikey…” he started to sob as his two brothers comforted him.  
“We should call it a night.” April said. “We’ll pack the food for you to take it home.”  
Leo nodded. “Thank you, April. We better go then.” 

The Prankenstein Chef just grinned and faded through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant Donatello - Chinese
> 
> Food: Misua noodles, Tang Bao, Har gow (It's a dumpling with a shrimp inside), Cantonese Siomai, Yang Chow rice, Dong Po Pork, Ang Ku Kueh, Moon Cakes (Yue Bing)


	4. Raphael

Mikey woke up by the welcoming ambience of his room. He is not in his apartment but on a hotel. The next restaurant is pretty far, considering that it will take him five hours of journey going there from his house. He planned to stay at a trusted hotel the owners and him usually stay.  
In this method, it’s only a fifteen minute walk to the next restaurant. After a satisfying shower, he wore a different outfit to match the theme of the resto. Taking a hat and the list of the dinner tonight, he walked off.

As he went to the back door, he touched the door knob as he heard voices.  
Way too familiar voices.  
He took a glance to the glass window. His brothers. His brothers are in the executive kitchen, talking to April and Casey.  
The moment he glanced, he turned, leaning on the brick wall. He can hear the footsteps going near. He started to panic as they get closer… And closer.

The three brothers went out of the door.  
“It’s kind of a bad idea to cook something for them.” Raph said. “I mean, we suck at cooking.”  
(“Ha! Not so easy is it!”)  
“It’s the least we can do to show appreciation about the dinners and accommodations we had this week.” Leo said.  
“We really hope they loved it though. Leo almost burned the whole kitchen last night and had to pull an all nighter to cook them.” Donnie said. This made Mikey trying not to laugh. Burning kitchen really means Leonardo. The two brothers started to laugh at the not amused leader.  
“Knock it off! We just hoped the crew likes it… Especially the executive chef…” Leo shuddered.  
Mikey is surprised as 1. He is the executive chef in this restaurant and 2. Leo is never called Fearless Leader for nothing. He is afraid of what he will say to his cooking? Mikey is the one who should be afraid!  
“Fearless is afraid of what this executive chef will say?” Raph said with a smug look.  
(“Exactly!”)  
“May I remind you that chef is a renowned chef and is the same person who cooked our meals two nights in a row? Like Mikey said before, ‘like a ninja but for food’.” Leo said as they jumped to the next rooftop. Mikey smiled at Leo’s reference about himself.

Knowing that the coast is clear, he went inside. “You could’ve just told me they visited here!” Mikey said.  
“Oh! Good morning, Mikey.” April said. “And sorry, we can’t text you because it’s a surprised visit. They brought muffins.”  
“So, where did you hide?” Casey asked while smirking.  
“I was fast enough to hide in the other side.” Mikey grunted.  
“Cover is intact once more!” The former vigilante chuckled.

April pointed at the two baskets on the counter. Mikey went as he absent mindedly put the paper on the table. “Dinner for tonight.” He opened the cloth covering it. It smelled good and it is not burnt.  
“Did you eat this already?” Mikey asked with concern. He had phobia to Leo’s cooking.  
“It’s good.” April said with a smile. “I never knew the Hamato family had cooking in their blood.”  
Mikey chuckled. “Believe me, I was the only one who got that blood…” Then, it got quiet as they knew.  
Mikey is not a Hamato anymore. He took a bite in the muffin. It is his favorite flavor, chocolate chip. It surprised it didn’t taste bad. It isn’t bad at all. He can tell the amount of effort they did to make this.  
“I wondered who buy the ingredients since Casey didn’t go outside last night. I can tell this didn’t come from a pre mix-“  
“It’s Raph.” Mikey interrupted as he holds the muffin. “He might’ve suggested it, too. He must’ve put his Nightwatcher armor on to go outside and buy.” He sighed, memories haunting him once again.  
“Go ahead, Mikey.”April said. “Bring the basket.”

At the rooftop, he kept eating the chocolate chip muffins they made. His hot tears are falling to the basket.  
He missed baking muffins for Raph.  
Raph is always the delivery boy of the ingredients. But ever since the whole cooking dream happened, Leo is the one who gave the exact ingredients he needed to cook. He felt being a prisoner there.

 

_“Mikey, this has to stop.” Raph said.  
“What? I thought you’re going to defend me!” Mikey shouted.  
“This is for your own good, Mikey! I agree on Leo in this one. You can’t make the same mistake as I did!”  
“You tricked me!” The youngest shouted. “So those muffins you requested is just a scheme after all! For Leo to see if I followed the rules or not! You traitor!”_

Raph was his best friend; despite he annoyed him a lot. Their bond was strong. It hurt that even his best friend is not defending him.  
Somehow, his emotion towards him is different from Donnie. He is both angry and not angry at him. He sighed deeply.  
He noticed he ate all of the muffins. He chuckled as he felt better and went back inside.

Night came.  
“This is more like it! No fancy shit!” Raph exclaimed as he puffed up his collar of his leather jacket.  
“Well, we made this restaurant a little diner style but this is still a “star” restaurant.” April said.  
The theme is like a rock and roll style bar, like a restaurant for bikers.  
“I gotta say that you do MY restaurant very well.” He grinned.  
Casey just grinned back. Mikey and him picked out the decorations personally. The chef smiled as his brother is bragging and pleased with the place. As usual, he is looking through the kitchen door.

The guests are seated. He noticed all of them are wearing leather jackets. He chuckled as Mikey stared at his kitchen clothes. It’s the same chef clothes but it is black with streaks of red. Earlier design of the crew clothes was the modified and comfortable version of the Nightwatcher suit. Sadly, April threw the idea out of the window but the prototype is still with him.  
He admired Nightwatcher. He was his hero. Raph was his hero.

The first dish was served.  
“Wow, it’s been a long time since we ate this.” Leo said as he grabbed a small piece of cornbread and ate it.  
“Well, shall we continue to the next chapter of the story?” April said as she opened the journal as the guests nodded.

_The owners proposed a third restaurant. I thought this would be easy, since I cooked this cuisine everyday in my whole life. But it isn’t. One of the owners is a biker so he proposed a diner theme but a home style food. And so, my journey in this big country started with my mentor, Matthew._

Ahh… It’s been one of his plans before, to travel the whole country. It was a nice, long journey. His mentor Matthew brought him to a native tribe. He learned traditional cooking there that expanded his knowledge. It took a while to get their trust as he is an outsider.

The next serving came. The aroma of the meat and spiced went to their noses. It is intoxicating. A large bowl of grilled vegetables and a pot of mashed potatoes were in the middle of the table. Savory barbecue and a delicious turkey are present.  
“Wow, what a feast.” Leo chuckled.  
“Well, it is a feast. The chef used N.C. barbecue style today.” April acknowledged.  
“You sure knew my food.” Raphael exclaimed. “It reminded me when Mikey used to barbecue for us.”   
“It reminded me of Thanksgiving.” Donnie said as the others nodded. “Usually, Mikey is the excited one and the one who cooks for us. These past years… We only had bacon and barbecue… As we are bad cooks.”   
Mikey knew one of Raph’s favorite holidays is Thanksgiving.  
“Mikey usually makes muffins that day.” Leo said as Raph just remained quiet. “He always wanted Mikey to cook muffins for him.”  
Raph is very close to cry but he didn’t. Mikey, in the other hand, is crying.

_We went to many states. It made me happy, enjoyed, moving on places with amazing food. When we visited the tribe, a shaman quickly noticed my troubles. She only said I should trust my brother again. She said it is haunting my dreams. It’s all true. Then, she gave me berries after to cheer myself up. It reminded me of my brother._

Mikey saw Raphael just sulk down in guilt. All about the Shaman is true, ever since that night of betrayal, he started to be cautious whenever Raphael was there. Now that he noticed, he enjoyed Raphael eating his cooking.

_During my travel, we celebrated Thanksgiving. Now that I realize, they celebrated it as a family despite the issues and broken bonds happened. It reminded me of my family that I left behind. I remember the family I used to cook for. I feel so alone. This holiday is my last day in traveling as I had to go back and converse with the owners._

The dessert arrived. What they liked the most is the trademark smell. They really craved for this dessert for so long.  
An apple pie.  
It was warmth and joyous dinner but it will never be the same as their baby Mikester, who keeps the tradition alive and memorable, was not here. As so they thought.

He missed it, really missed it. It’s been years since that last Thanksgiving. The time where Master Splinter was still there. They were the most unlikely but happiest family despite the burdens because of their forms. They are a family and it’s all that matters. He remembered that Shaman told him at Thanksgiving that his brothers have drifted apart, more than they will realize. She said this family of his had a deep bond to each other. The most important she said is… “I’m seeing this temperamental brother of yours… Who regretted what he did… And hope he can taste those delicious muffins you make again.” The Shaman left with a chuckle, as his mouth gaped.

“That was a splendid meal. Thank you.” Leo said as the two younger brothers just nodded.  
“It seemed that the executive chef liked the muffins we made.” Donnie said.  
“Oh, yes, he loved it very much.” April said. Casey brought out a big basket of muffins inside. “He wanted to make some for you as exchange.” April continued.  
“Oh, wow! Thanks!” Raph said. Well, he knew this is delicious already but he wondered what the flavor is. He took a bite as April continued to read.

_By returning home, I told the owners I want to put muffins in the menu. Strawberry muffins, just like my brother loves it. He is a tough guy who loves desserts. He is a guy who loves bikes and rock and roll. He is my hero. This is why I named the restaurant Raphael.”_

Silent tears fell on Raph’s cheeks as he turned around to wipe them. They can tell Raph can’t take all the emotions inside him hidden for all these years. He rubbed his tired eyes with his calloused hands. No one dared to speak a word or even comfort him as Raph doesn’t like weakness. He tried not to be vulnerable.  
But it’s been ten years since he last tasted them. It exactly how Mikey makes them. He missed his little cook very much.  
The said cook is packing his things, being emotional as well. He smiled when he heard his big tough brother’s voice.  
“Best muffins ever.”

“Well, I want to say thanks to the guy. What does he like?” Raph asked which startled the couple.  
“We’ll do our best in creating them.” Donnie added.  
The couple looked at each other and the vigilante just grinned.  
“Well, we knew he admired the Nightwatcher.” He said. Mikey’s eyes widened.  
“Really?” Raph chuckled and surprised as well. “If he wanted that, a phone call is needed.” He said.  
Mikey just gasped when his phone rang. What will he do?! What will he do?! He ran outside as the phone is blaring loud. He is panicking and his heart is pounding. Not long, he pressed the Accept button.

“Hey! Nightwatcher here. Your boss here, Casey, just shared some muffins when I visited this resto. Yes, your boss knows me. It’s up to you if you believed me or not. Just wanted to say thanks for the muffins. I really liked it. Reminded me of my little bro who ran away.”  
Mikey is unable to answer back. Tears are threatening to fall again.  
“He’s my best cook. He always makes these for me. You’re correct in the flavor you used.” Raph or the Nightwatcher chuckled. “Well, thanks… Hello? Hello?”  
Mikey is unable to reply, he covered his hand to silence himself.

“I think he’s too star struck.” Raph grinned as he gave the phone back to Casey.  
“Well, I think this is the time to end this nice dinner.” Leo said as they stood up.  
“Thank you very much.” Donnie said.  
“Thanks, guys, really.” Raph said as both went to the rooftop latch. April smiled while Casey grinned when Raphael is holding the basket.

Mikey is starting to walk with his disguise on as he saw the three brothers hopping on the rooftop with the direction away from his. He smiled as he fades to the dark when he saw one of them is carrying a basket.  
(“Nightwatcher loves strawberry muffins.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he restaurant Raphael - American
> 
> Note: Bad language because Raph. Also, this cuisine is the hardest for me XD
> 
> Food: Chocolate chip muffins, strawberry muffins (I know there are two versions of muffins but I put it here because I'm craving for them okay XD), cornbread, grilled vegetables, mashed potato, N.C. style barbecue (Lexington), roasted turkey, apple pie


	5. Leonardo

Big blue eyes as the light shined upon him. It’s alright to wake up a little late as he was already inside the last restaurant.  
Technically, this was Murakami-san’s room but since this is the farthest restaurant for a reason, he had to start traveling in the wee hours of midnight.  
Finally, the last day of this job. Actually, he will only assist the blind chef but the entire dinner list for tonight is from him.

“Ah, Michelangelo-san, you’ve woken up.” The chef smiled. “Casey-san and April-san already set up the ingredients.”  
“Thanks, Murakami-san.” He said as he gets up.   
“I still sense such heavy burden on you…” the chef said with concern.  
With a heavy sigh, “I hate this place. I asked them for me not to come here but I had to… Part of the job.”  
“You know, I really see pain on his face.”  
“He did everything he could to coop me underground! He is the mastermind to stop me being a chef! He used Raph and Donnie to stop me! He doesn’t care at me! He didn’t think of my welfare! He is selfish!” He blurted out every feeling he had to his brother.  
“Michelangelo-san… He cares for you more than you think.” He said. “How about a brief walk to the beach with me?”

Mikey can feel the water splashing on his feet. As he stared at the restaurant with this brother’s name engraved on top. The fresh air running through his cheeks and cool water on his feet is calming him.  
“Michelangelo-san…” The blind man talked. “You loved this beach, right?”  
The young chef nodded.  
“Then, there is a reason to love this place.”  
“I hate it because of that restaurant.” Mikey said. The blind chef contemplates the silence before continuing.  
“Remember when I keep slapping your hand whenever you make the sushi wrong?”  
“Yes, Murakami-san.”  
“I think that is what Leonardo-san wanted to do.”  
“Of what? Forbidding me to be a chef? I’m completely aware of that.” He spat out.  
“I mean, I punished you because of your sushi is wrong but that doesn’t mean I stopped you for being a chef.”  
“So you mean he is stopping me because of my cooking… Is wrong?”  
“No, Michelangelo-san… But the method of you wanted to achieve your dreams. You’ve mistaken his purpose. He saw a lot of things in his position and age. He doesn’t want you to get in trouble, like what a big brother should do.”  
They stopped at the tracks as Mikey just stared at the ground.  
“But, I know it got awry. I think I can see it crossed in his mind to let you go. But you are family to him, their baby brother.”  
“What he did is not for my own good.”  
“True… But please understand that they just don’t want to lose you.” The sightless chef smiled.  
“I lost my eyes because of rushed decisions. But it didn’t stop me for being a chef. They don’t want you to make ‘rushed decisions’. They regretted what they did my young student. I think they suffered enough.”  
“And what if they see me again?! They will do whatever they can to lock me down again!” He shouted as his tears are falling. His teeth gritted in anger.  
“Michelangelo-san, you are happy, why would they take that happiness away?” He asked.  
Mikey’s eyes widened, slowly stared down and remained quiet.

_Let me go! Let me go!” Mikey shouted, trying to yank his arm away from the strong grasp of his big brother.  
“That is the last straw, Michelangelo! How many times would I’ve told you to never go topside alone?! Donnie had to tell me of your doing!”  
“I just watch dinner services!”  
“Mikey! You’re just jeopardizing yourself!” Leo shouted, being livid. “I learned from Raph that you keep ingredients with him. I told you to only cook what I said!”  
He didn’t believe what he heard. Raph, his best friend. He tricked him. He betrayed him.  
“It’s the same thing as him being the Nightwatcher! But look, he lets it go! Don’t do the same mistake like what he did!”  
“No, I’m not! I wanted to be a chef, Leo!”  
“Mikey! How many times do we have to tell you? You will never be a chef!”  
“Try me!” He used forced to release himself.  
“Of what? A mutant turtle cooking their food?! Michelangelo, you’re grounded for insubordination!”  
Mikey’s eyes widened in horror. Instead of having fear to his brother like usual, hot fury went to him. His dreams are just imagination now. He will make it happen. He will not let this dream go.  
"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm so tired of you guys thinking I can't take care of myself! You had your little world of your own like whatever and I didn't disturb all of you! So stop! Don't interfere with my life! With my dreams! I'm going to leave! I'm not a Hamato anymore!"  
"MIKEY!"_

Mikey sighed once again. He admitted be can forgive Donatello and Raphael but not their eldest brother. He can’t accept the fact that what he did is for his own good. He remembered Master Splinter raised them, forbid them to go to outside until they were in the right age. He still allowed them and their existence caused the presence of their enemies and allies. He lets them have friends, like April and Casey and able to live “easier”.  
Mikey hoped this dinner will end well.

The eventful night came. As this is the last day of the three brothers’ tour, they put simple yet extreme effort to it.  
“Ready?” April said. Casey and Murakami-san nodded. Mikey, as usual, gave a nod from the kitchen window.  
April opened the rooftop latch.  
“Konnichiwa.” She greeted.  
“Konbanwa.” The leader smiled.

Ukiyo-e paintings are all over the restaurant, it reminded them of the dojo. Bonsai are in corners and the calm smell of incense is all around the restaurant. Its Leo’s favorite, as per Mikey suggested, sandalwood.  
What caught their eye is an image of their father on a bamboo frame at the front of the main lobby. It’s the only image of him and his original family. All of them paid respect before sitting down.  
Murakami-san knew that beside the beach, Mikey take visits here because of his father. He requested the owners to put this image so he can have a reason to go to the restaurant.

Mikey noticed they are wearing their hakama. The ones their father gave years ago. Murakami-san walked in to serve.  
“Konbanwa.” The chef greeted.  
“Konbanwa.” They said as they slightly bowed their heads.  
“My co-chef and I serve these dishes to you. We hope you enjoy your evening.”

He placed the plate down and revealing kitsune udon, a soup with thick noodles and a fried tofu on it. Murakami-san returned inside. They started blowing the warm steam and slurping the soup.  
“It’s weird this is called kitsune udon yet kitsune means “fox”,” Raph said.  
“Well, it was said in the Japanese folklore that foxes or kitsune loves deep fry tofu. They even have a deity that they offer tofu pouches with rice inside.” Donnie answered.  
The couple just gave thumbs up as it was the correct answer.  
“Shall we continue?” April asked, holding out the journal. “We are almost near the end of the story.” The brothers nodded as April gets on to read.

_Once again, the owners wanted to establish one more restaurant. I was sent to my Father’s home country. It was a beautiful country, just like what he told us. It really feel home. My mentor is blind but he is an amazing chef. He invented the soon to be star dish in the restaurant._

Visiting the home country of their father sure feels… Weird but welcoming. Murakami-san was with him as his mentor. They travelled especially the ones near the sea or the islands.

_For me, this is the most fun visit I had yet the most nostalgic. The food we mostly eat that my father made came here. He reminded me of my exile once more as this is the strongest pull that even my training is affected deeply. My sushi training got bad as I can’t mold it right. So, whenever my mentor slapped my hand, it means my sushi’s form is wrong._

The slapping really hurt but he doesn’t mind, it isn’t the same pain of what Leo did to him. The memory started to arrive again.

April took a break as Murakami-san came with different varieties of sushi such as ebi sushi and sashimi and a plate of the star dish, pizza gyoza. With chopsticks on their hands, they started to eat when sake was served.

“Gentlemen, please be wary of being moderate to this sake.” April said as Casey poured their cups. She gave them gently.  
“It’s Jukushu.”  
“You two really amazed us.” Donnie said. “I never drink matured sake before.”  
“Well, matured or not, it’s still sake.” Raph laughed.  
“Kampai!”  
They raised their arms with the cups and drank it with elegance. Mikey did the same as well as if he is toasting with them.

“Are you alright, Leo?” Donnie said with concern. The leader his quiet since they were eating. “Yeah… Everything just… Reminded me of Father.” He muttered. They now rarely used the term “Master” or “Sensei”. 

_This was my most frustrating journey, the same feeling when I started training martial arts. This country held many memories even though it’s my first visit, maybe because of the custom at my home. I learned that he must be licensed to prepare puffer fish sushi, as it is very toxic or some restaurant serves live octopus, that some died choking._

The guests let out a “eww”. To Mikey, it’s true. It was interesting bizarre but it made his stomach turn.  
Murakami-san served another dish.  
“Is there any octopus inside?” Donnie asked.  
The blind chef chuckled. “No, Donatello-san. It’s only…” He opened the lid. “… Teriyaki.”

Mikey and his brother are used to eating rice and noodles ever since the discovery of food topside. This is their moments together before. He also noticed the eldest brother is silent the whole meal. Didn’t he like the food? He felt it’s an insult for some reason.  
Leo is the catalyst why he ran away. Yet, Mikey is still confused if he is still had grudge the eldest or not. But this, after years of training, he only got quiet for some reason?! He wanted to charge and punch him in the face.

“I’m so sorry, Mikey…” he said. Leo’s arm went to his face to cover himself from his emotions. The rest of the guests just continued to eat but acknowledging him by their stares. So, this is the purpose of the whole thing.  
The young chef is surprised to what he heard.

“Father’s last words are to protect you. I did my best… But I think I failed. I made the family go apart.” He choked. “I learned that he meant and want us to be happy…”  
Mikey is speechless, he knew father had an involvement but not like this. His tears freely flow as his mentor smiled at him.  
“It’s very… Void without him… This whole visiting… It all reminded me of my baby brother… I remember he used to cook to us. I only wish for him to be safe and come home. I know he will never speak to me… But it’s alright… I just want him home…”  
Mikey sensed every truth from the words his brother had spoken. His big brother is honest, well with some white lies of course.

_As I returned back and the owners didn’t bother asked me as they knew what I wanted to request. My eldest brother, the catalyst of this whole running away situation, is Japanese at heart. I remember he used to cook ramen for me whenever I was sick or make dangos for me. He takes the tradition and soul of it in him.  
It’s the perfect name. Leonardo._

“Murakami-san, please give this…” Mikey said as he gave a plate. The mentor is surprised at his student, smiled after and left.  
“The last dish.” He happily said as he handed them over to the guests.

It’s a dango sticks but with the colors of the turtles, signifying they are together. Always together. Turtles forever.

Mikey is pleased by the smiling expression of his eldest brother’s face. It’s long overdue. He had forgiven them. He still dreaded by the possibility. He wanted this life. He was exiled from the safety sewer home. There is no guarantee of having his “normal” life if he returns back.  
He seen Leonardo started to smile, as if Leo felt relieved he let out those prisoned messages he never said 10 years ago.

_All of the four restaurants thrived. It became very successful as I’m able to provide my family a good life. Despite I ran away, I never “left” them. I’m always there, despite all what happened.  
I proudly say I proved it._

The guests clapped as the story is now ended.  
“It was a great story, April.” Leo said.  
Suddenly, April’s phone rang and turned around to see the message. Her eyes widened and returned the phone back to her pocket.  
“Something wrong, April?” Casey asked.  
“I received a text from the executive chef.” She said. The rest are curious to what is the content of the message.  
“The executive chef wanted to have a dinner with you tomorrow night at your house if you allowed him.”  
The three brothers are speechless.  
“Our home?!”  
“Dinner?!”  
“The executive chef?!”  
They all screamed, trying to process what they really heard if it’s the sake disorienting them or not. “We can’t cook that good food to him and we kind of had a weird home.” Donnie said.  
“I think he doesn’t mind what your home looks like. He is the one who asked for a dinner, it’s certain he will bring the food.”  
“No! Its house rules that we will prepare the feast for the guest.” Leo said. “We can’t let that tradition down. But we really can’t cook that well.” Leo continued but with a shy face.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll help you.” April said.

Mikey only smiled as he went to the room and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food: Kitsune udon, ebi sushi, sashimi, pizza gyoza, Jukushu, Teriyaki, dango  
> Mentioned: Puffer fish, octopus, ramen
> 
> Freaking 8 pages XD Typing this while watching John Oliver in the Daily Show. I know some restaurants served live seafood based on this article I read several months ago. Well, the idea of Murakami-san got his eyes blind in this 'rushed decisions' is just a random thought while writing this.


	6. Reunion

“So, this is what the chef wanted.” Leo said as he analyzed the menu. The two other brothers checked it as well.  
“Are you sure we’re able to cook it?” Donnie asked, being doubtful to the success of this dinner.  
“Well, April said they will bring the ingredients here.” Leo said. “Might as well clean the lair.”  
The three brothers started to clean the rooms of the lair as they knew the chef planned to stay overnight as he lived far away. They planned to use Mikey’s room for him. They always keep that room clean for hope that their baby brother will come home. But he didn’t.

They are on the right schedule when they are done cleaning as April and Casey arrived with bags of ingredients for the meals tonight.  
“…So he wanted muffins, ramen, dumplings and pizza.” Leo said and sighed. “You do know that it took overnight to bake those muffins we made, right?” he added.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you what to do.” April said while taking off the contents from the bag.  
“Casey will instruct Raph. I’ll help Don and Leo.” She continued.  
And so, they started the dreadful cooking.

“You are tossing it wrong!”  
“Shut the fuck up, Casey! I’m doing to make it as large as I can!”

“Pour the batter here. Don’t make it full as it will rise when it’s cooking in the oven.”  
“Don, you don’t have to use the measuring cup. I didn’t mean exactly half.”

“Wow, Leo, you fold the dumplings well.”  
“Well, years of origami practice.”

“There are lumps in the tomatoes! Blend it more!”  
“One more word and I’ll put your face in the blender!”

“This tasted bland… Well, I think this spice will work-“  
“Donatello! What did I say about putting anything in food like doing experiments with it?!”

“Meet my fist, you bastard!”  
“Bring it, you fucker!”  
“Guys! The pizza!”

The three turtles proudly bring the food they made on the dinner table. It looked pleasing and appetizing by sight already.  
They wore the hakama April bought for them. They continued to arrange the table.  
“We’re going to fetch the chef now.” April said as the brothers nodded as Casey accompanied April outside.

“Guys, what do you think what our guest looks like?” Donnie asked curiously. It’s a mystery to them who is this chef. As they only knew he is very exclusive.  
“Maybe a tall guy and clean looking?” Leo pondered.  
“Or maybe a girl… Well, we never know until we find out.” Raph added.  
“But we’re glad we are able to thank him personally for the restaurant tour and to reflect on ourselves.” Donnie said.  
“I still hope Mikey will come home.” Leo said.   
“Me too.” Donnie replied as they put the plates down.  
“Same.” Raph murmured. The other two looked at each other and smiled.

They heard someone went inside. It wasn’t long when Casey and April peeked out in the kitchen.  
“You guys ready?” April said.  
“Yeah, yeah…” All said when Donnie arranged some fruits, Leo getting the chopsticks and Raph getting a pizza cutter. The couple looked at each other.  
“Come in, Chef.”

“Welcome to our-“ Leo greeted but he stopped as he turned around. The two younger brothers looked as well of why Leo stopped introducing them.  
A small version of them is at the kitchen entrance, wearing a hakama as well. The familiar orange bandana, the happy freckles and the light blue eyes that brought them joy before.  
It felt like the world stood still. They didn’t know if this is the extreme effects of the hangover of the Jukushu last night.

“Hello.” The guest spoke, looking down as if he is ashamed he showed up. “My name is Michelangelo… I don’t have a surname. I’m the executive chef of the four restaurants I named after my brothers. I named the first one after me, as it is the only credit I’ll ever receive because of my form that I can’t show. The second one is a Chinese restaurant named Donatello, named after my intelligent brother. He wanted to be a scientist…” He said, trying to hold tears that are threatening to go down.   
“But he had no sponsor. I gave money and asked April and Casey to be the sponsors in my stead.”  
Donatello is sobbing by the revelation. Mikey was there in his dire need. But during that time before his exile, Donnie didn’t even support him.  
“It’s worth it. He became a famous scientist with amazing breakthroughs. It was his dream and I had to give him a push.” Mikey said and paused.  
“Then, the American style restaurant Raphael was build. It was named after… My best friend. I remember I cooked in the bikers’ buffet and I tried to hide as I think he saw me.”  
Raph gave a look of “Ha! I told you!” to Leo.  
“I had confidence to my brother that he’ll win the race. I’m proud he won. That’s why I left some muffins on his bike when he is not looking.” He shyly said.  
For Raph, no wonder the taste is familiar. It was a good night as those muffins are enough reward for him.  
“I don’t have much to give to him… This is why I give tickets of wrestling shows to Casey”. Mikey sniffled.  
Raph turned away and moved his arm to his face.  
“Lastly, a Japanese restaurant named Leonardo, which is named after my eldest brother.” Mikey said. The leader just looked down.  
“I really don’t know what I can do to help him since all he cares is the welfare of the family. I decided to pay the renovations of the dojo and Father’s little shrine. But I wanted to give him something in the Mutation Day…” Mikey said as he showed a sword wrapped in cloth. Leo’s eyes widened when he saw the familiar engrave of the handle and the scabbard.  
“It took me a while to get it. I had to wrestle the auction.” Mikey giggled. Then, his tears fell down. “I know he loves Miyamoto Musashi, he looks up to him as his hero… Like what I look up to him…” Mikey placed the sword on the table.  
“I often meet low of his expectations. I tried to help as much as I can. I never want to leave them… But…” He trailed off as he started to wipe the falling tears and sob like the little brother he was.  
“I’m sorry-“  
He felt Donnie and Raph embracing him, murmuring “My baby bro”. It’s been a long time since he hugged them. It really felt he is home. He didn’t expect this is the welcome he will receive.  
He noticed the leader walked past him. The two older brothers who are hugging him released their grasps.  
“Big brother…” He whispered. He knew he failed Leo. He tried. He really tried to impress him.  
The eldest turned around and quickly hugged him tight, like what the same eldest and youngest used to do.  
“My baby brother… You’re home… You’re home at last…” Leo choked as he shuddered on Mikey’s shoulder.  
“Nii-san…” Mikey hiccupped as Leo rubbed his back to calm down.  
“I’m sorry… It’s okay, calm down…” Leo whispered. “I’m not angry. Thank you very much… I’m so proud of you.”  
It remained like that for minutes before Donnie and Raph joined and formed a group hug.  
“Turtles forever?” Leo asked.  
“Turtles forever!” They shouted.  
April and Casey smiled. The plan worked and it was a glorious reunion.

It was decided that Mikey will still be a chef on specific days as he to make up the lost time not being with his brothers. Of course, he had to let them know if he arrived safe or where he is. It’s a little annoying but he can’t blame them, his older brothers had Mikey signal on them. He became a cook in and out of the lair. He also teaches his brothers how to cook different kinds of dishes.

He served moon cakes to Don whenever he locked himself in the lab for another scientific breakthrough. He shared muffins with Raph especially after fixing the bike from a race. Finally, he serves ramen to Leo after training.

Chef Mikey proved it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion!  
> Thank you so much for those who read Chef Mikey!


End file.
